


The Little Things

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who, fluff - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: You have the biggest crush on the Doctor, but you really don’t want to ruin your friendship with her. One touch may be enough to let feelings run wild.





	The Little Things

The light hum of machinery mixed with the soft clink of metal is the only ambient noise you hear when you wake up.

You’re faintly aware of a light on outside of your closed door. You sit up in your bed and look at the clock. The Doctor had made sure that time on the TARDIS matched the time back in Sheffield so you didn’t get TARDIS-lag (as she called it).

It’s 2 in the morning… who is up at this time?!

You pull a sweatshirt over your loose black shirt. You consider putting leggings on to replace your pajama pants, but you decide against it.

When you open your bedroom door, you can begin to hear the soft clinking of metal coming from the console room.

I swear, if Graham and Yaz are making coffee at night again…

You turn to enter the console room, and you meet eye to eye with the Doctor. She’s a bit startled!

“Y/N! I didn’t expect to see you here!” she says

“Why are you up, Doc? It’s 2 in the morning!” you reply

She wipes her forehead with her hand, leaving a black oil mark above her right eyebrow.

You giggle.

“What?” she asks

You point to the mark.

“You’ve- You’ve got a little something on her face!”

Her face scrunches into her signature crinkle.

Wow. She’s an adorable dork.

“Ooh. Whoops!” she laughs

She gets a clean cloth and wipes her face, but she missed a bit and makes it worse than before.

“Doc, here,” you reach your hand out for the cloth, “you missed a bit. I’ll get it.”

You take the cloth from her and reach your hand out to gently wipe the remaining oil from her brow. She inhales sharply and closes her eyes when your cold hand accidentally brushes against her skin. You pull back quickly.

“Are you ok?” you ask

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at you, a bit of oil still on her face.

“Yes, I just wasn’t expecting that.” she replies

“Oh! Sorry! My hands are a little cold! I can warm them up!”

A small sparkle glints in her eyes.

“No- I mean, your hands were cold, but I…” she pauses, “I just haven’t been touched so gently or lovingly by anyone in a long time.”

She lets out an embarrassed giggle.

“Sorry, Y/N. That was stupid…” she begins

You put the rag on the console and gently rest your hand on her exposed forearm.

She looks down.

“It’s ok Doc, I understand. Neither have I.”

She blushes gently.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” You continue

You chuckle.

“I could ask you the same question.” She replies

You lightly tighten your grip on her arm.

“You first.” you say

She gestures to the stairs leading to the room under the main console.

“If we’re gonna talk, why not have a cup of tea too.” She suggests

You both head down there, and a few minutes later, you both are sitting on a small sofa with two cups of tea and two custard creams in front of you.

The Doctor takes a slow sip of her tea and looks at you.

“So, where were we. Oh. Yeah.” she begins, “I’m sorry about before. I’ve been so lonely for so long, I’ve forgotten what a caring touch feels like. I’m so used to being shot at, thrown around, grabbed…”

You set your tea down and turn to face the upset Time Lord.

“Hey,” you say in a comforting tone, “Doc, it’s ok. I’d never hurt you.”

She sniffles and laughs.

“You stepped on my toe a few days ago!” she exclaims

You laugh too.

“That was an accident! And I apologized! Profusely!” you laugh back

You don’t even notice that your hand is on her leg until you see her eyes move downward.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” you move your hand away, “My bad.”

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

She looks back at you.

“Can you- uh- do that again?” she asks

You are confused for a second, but then realize what she’s asking.

“Uh, ok.” you say

You gently place your hand back on her leg. You feel her shiver lightly.

“Doc. I just want you to know that you’re safe with me. Now and forever.” You tell her

She reaches out and places her hand on your arm and gently wraps her fingers in your sweatshirt sleeve.

“Y/N.” she whispers

You’ve never heard her so relaxed and chill. She’s a bundle of energy, but under that is a calm and lonely woman.

“Yes?” You whisper back

She slowly moves her hand up your arm and onto your neck. You instinctively move your hand from her leg to her wait, then to her upper arm.

“You’re beautiful. Have I ever told you that?” the Doctor says quietly

Your breath hitches as she brushes a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“No- you haven’t.” you say, slightly breathless.

She’s so close to you. You can smell the subtle hint of rose in her perfume.

I want to kiss her.

You tell your brain to shut up. That’s never going to happen.

Yes, you have a huge crush on the Time Lord sitting in front of you, but she’s lonely. She doesn’t feel the same way.

You look at her and can’t help but smile a little.

She’s so calm and quiet. Her eyes closed lightly, her lips upturned into a small smile, her hand in your hair.

She opens her green eyes.

“Y/N” she inquires

“Yeah, Doc?”

“What are you thinking?” she asks

Do you tell her exactly what you’re thinking? Or do you lie? You are absolutely dying to kiss her.

“I- I’m…”

“Can I kiss you?” she asks after a moment of silence

You are thrown a bit.

“Ye-Yes.” you reply

Oh my god. She wants to kiss you…

Your thoughts are going crazy, but you’re brought out of your haze when the Doctor places her hand on your cheek and pulls you in gently.

Your lips meet hers as you wrap your hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She pulls away for a second, and then pulls you in again.

Your heart rate increases as you put your hand on her neck, feeling her pulses jump.

You break the kiss after a minute, and rest your forehead on hers.

“Y/N,” she begins, “I really like you.”

“I really like you too Doctor.” you reply

She yawns.

“I’m exhausted.” she says

You move away from her and begin to stand up.

“Wait,” she calls, “Will you stay with me?”

You turn to face her and smile.

“Of course I can.” you reply to her

You lie on the couch and the Doctor lays her head on your chest.

You both fall asleep to the soft beat of each other’s hearts.


End file.
